


Compromises

by 22Toma_Haito22



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I literally tiped this on my phone so there'll be mistakes, Kathi don't read this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Toma_Haito22/pseuds/22Toma_Haito22
Summary: "We're not doing it in a room full of people!"





	Compromises

Shugo could hear the soft breathing, snoring and occasional rusting, coming from his team mates when he felt arms wrap around his chest. He didn't mind it until a hand, much smaller than his own, slipped into his sweatpants.

"Shugo, let's do it!"

Shugo grabbed his wrist. "Go to sleep, Shun!"

"Come on, let's do it~" Shun wispered again, burrying his face in his neck while trying to move his hand but Shugo had a vice-grib on it.

It was dark in the room. Only the soft shine of the moonlight entered through open windows, letting the hot night air inside. Training camp had been so exausting most of them fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

"Go to sleep!" Shugo repeated.

Shun's hot breath ghosted over his bare skin, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. His body pressed against Shugos back and he felt the familiar shape he had had under him so many times, around him, against him. It became terrible warm under the blanket.

"You're not listening to your lover." Shun whined in a way that Shugo could hear the seductive yet, mischivous smirk on his lips.

"Said lover's lover is saying he needs to go to sleep!"

Shuns lips brushed ocer his ear. "Shugo, I love you~"

Shugos jaw clenched. He turned around and claimed that mouth, that just wouldn't shut up, for himself.

Shun let out a muffled moan and Shugo forced his jaw open, slipping his tongue inside. Eagerly, he relished in the heat, the familiar taste and scent that sorrounded him as he let his tongue brush over Shuns own, gently biting and nipping his lower lip. He could feel Shun's smirk against him.

They parted, quietly gasping for air when suddenly, Shugo pulled Shuns hand out of his pants and flipped them over, pinning him down under him.

He covered Shuns mouth, reached down and squeezed Shun through the thin fabric of his shorts.

The smaller one took a deep breath through his nose and a muffled whimper escaped him.

Shugo leaned down until he was only inches away from his ear. "Don't make a sound." His voice was deep and gruff, making Shun shiver in his spot.

Kneeding him through the fabric, Shugos fingers massaged the tender flesh, feeling how he slowly grew hard as he he rubbed the sensitive spot just between shaft and his balls.

Shun watched with heated eyes, the moonlight making it appear as though they were glowing. His chest rose and fell as his breathing grew more heated and Shugo gave him a hard squeeze.

 Instinctively, Shun's legs closed and he whimpered as Shugo nudged them apart again, enjoying the view under him.

Fingers fisted in his shirt as Shugo pushed Shuns shorts out of the way and stroke him roughly, wrapping his long fingers around him. Shuns dark eyes fell shut and he bucked into his hand.

Shugo should be glad he was so tired. Had it been any other way he would have lost his composure and taken him right then and there.

The fear of them getting discoverd made him feel tense, but the thought: Shun, lying under him, desperately trying to muffle his voice into a pillow while the others slept peacefully not even meters away from them, risking to let them see a sight only Shugo had been allowed to lay his eyes upon before... it was so tempting. 

The trouble they'd get into if they got caught, it was unimaginable, filling him with just the same feeling of excitement as when they did it in the utility shag or late, after practice the locker room. 

Letting his hand slide into Shuns underwear, Shugo watched his heated eyes, hazy and unfocused as Shun let out a sound of frustration that sounded almost desperate when his hand didn't go where he wanted it to. It slid down, past his member that was begging for attention, carassing the soft skin of his muscular thighs. Slipping under the blanket, Shugo kissed Shun's exposed stomach, feeling the goosebumbs it gave him against his lips. 

A shiver went down Shuns spine and he bit his tongue in an effort to keep quiet. A commendable effort Shugo gladly rewarded. His fingers wrapped around his shaft, pulling back his foreskin and giving it one slow stroke from top to bottom. Shun whimpered into his hand and pressed his eyes shut. His member was still as nice to the touch as always. Not that he had expected it to change but it never failed to intrigue Shugo every time. Hard and firmer than any muscle on his body, yet causing such a reaction everytime he squeezed it.

It made him want to lick it.

But that was one thing that had to wait for later.

Shugo pressed his index finger against Shuns slid, relishing in the feeling of his legs tensing as his hips rose to meet Shugos hand. 

The smaller one reached down to touch him but Shugo stopped him with a deep, gruff but quiet, "No." Pressed to his ear like a kiss. 

In responese Shun kissed his palm.

Then he licked it.

"Shun, stop that!" He warned before gently biting Shuns ear.

His tongue slipped out from between his lips and lightly licked over the shell, that was hot to the touch.

In the light he would have been able to see it's bright red color. Something he noted for next time.

Air was sucked in through Shun's nose in hopes too cool his body, which didn't do a lot since it was just as hot outside as it was inside. 

Shugos lips brushed over the clear skin of Shun's neck, quietly sucking it and proudly exploring the small marks he had left. They would certainly have faded in the morning just like the ones he had left the last time, that Shun had to pretend were bug bites when asked while Shugo had had a much harder time explaining the deep red scratch marks on his back. Though, Shun would have enjoyed if they didn't fade for a little longer. 

His breathing growing more erradic, Shun couldn't help but thrust his hips into his hand as he became faster with the pace that was being set. 

The rustling of fabric on occasional escaped whimper being the only sound audible from their activity, he could hear their team mates snoring around them and the cicadas cry outside, reminding them of the heat as though it made the mid-summer night even more humid than it already was. 

Shugo took his tip between two fingrs and squeezed, causing Shun to squirm in discomfort as he wasn't able to tell pain from pleasure. 

There was a fire lit in his lower half. Steadily burning more and more of his body and sending his mind into a spiral of heat and haze. Not bothering with any kind of thought and only wanting pleasure and nothing but pleasure. 

The movement of his hips became faster and suddenly, his vision became white. 

Shugos hand pressed down on his mouth harder to keep in his scream. Sticky, hot liquid shot between his fingers and was smeared over his shaft, causing the skin contact to make an unmistakable sound that would certainly have called for some raised eyebrows had it been heard.

His hand didn't stop moving until he pumped every last drop out of him. 

Shun didn't even notice Shugo pulling the hand, that had so carefully been covering his mouth, away and reaching to grab a few tissues from a box that was placed near their heads, causing the string of saliva, that had been connecting them, to break.

Shun had his eyes closed, taking short breaths through his mouth and made no attempt to move as Shugo cleaned him up.

He put the dirty tissues into the pocket of his sweatpants, making a mental note to throw them away in the morning. Then he grabbed Shuns chin and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Shugo, more~" Shun hummed.

"Thats all you get. Now, go to sleep."

"But what about you?" Shun asked, sounding way too innocent as he shamelessly groped him. Then his eyes whidened and he made a weird expression.

"What the- why aren't you hard?!"

"I was holding back." Shugo wrapped his arms around Shuns body and licked from the base of his neck up to his ear, "Just you wait until we get home~"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All i want for christmas is porn!
> 
> Merry christmas!


End file.
